


In Gipsy's Shadow

by nautilicious



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F, Inanimate Object Porn, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Robot Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilicious/pseuds/nautilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako sought perfection in every endeavor. The closest she got was Gipsy Danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Gipsy's Shadow

The Jaeger towers above her, glazed with light. Its long shadow covers Mako completely. Gipsy Danger, the one thing in the world that can always protect Mako. So Mako protects Gipsy.

For Gipsy's sleek head, vulnerable to attack, Mako reinforces the shoulder flaps. She imagines her hands as the metal arching around the back of the Jaeger's head, cradling its skull. Mako welds extra metal to the spot where the body connects with the Conn-Pod. She welds kisses to Gipsy's occipital lobe, sparks of hot metal flying past her body. She thinks of cold, rubbery Kaiju flesh striking, cracking, detaching Gipsy's head from her shoulders, and adds another layer of metal. Mako would sear a thousand layers there if she could.

\- - -

The Shatterdome, muted in the silence of midnight still echoes with the creak of metal, the hum of machines, and the thin hiss of coolant. Mako leans back in Gipsy's curled palm, hundreds of feet above the floor, and strokes her hand down her belly. She sees only Gipsy's strong shoulders, the Jaeger's faceplate glowing in the faint illumination of the Shatterdome in sleep mode. She imagines Gipsy watching her, cradling her. Gipsy would reach down, placing a thick metal finger against Mako's body. Mako would rub herself against that finger, like pressing against a telephone pole. Imagining its implacable weight, its inescapable pressure, makes Mako wet. Gipsy's engine would whir to life, the vibrations shaking Mako's whole body, rippling through her until her toes curled with pleasure. Gipsy would hold Mako down until she couldn't come any more, until she'd made the metal made sleek with her juices. Mako sighs as she leans back into Gipsy's palm. Gipsy's coolant vents never still. It's like sitting on a dryer, and the tingle of it makes Mako writhe as she strokes her hand between her legs.

\- - -

Another night, Mako imagines that she's hidden extensions in Gipsy's fingers. Mako could do it; no-one would know. Gipsy could finger-fuck Mako. Mako tuns onto her belly and places a glass dildo on the surface of Gipsy's hand. She thrusts downwards, biting her lip as she pretends Gipsy's cold hardness fills her body. She warms it with her flesh, giving Gipsy her body heat and her whimpers. The firm, flexible nibs of the cock ring around the glass rub her clit. Her knees ache from pressing against Gipsy's metal skin and she leans into the pain. She imagines Gipsy's steely fingers in her ass, forcing her down. The alloy beneath her is unforgiving and solid, as close to perfection as she's ever found, and she cries out her orgasm knowing that Gipsy could hurt her, crush her, and never would.

\- - -

The safety harness rubs between Mako's legs, but not quite enough. She tightens it until it presses against her clit exactly right. She glances to the side, checking that the other techs remain occupied with their tasks, and reaches into her tool belt for the pliers. She begins to adjust the edge of one of Gipsy's chestplates. It's delicate work, but not difficult. Gipsy's heart rests just below Mako's feet, the nuclear furnace silent. Mako surreptitiously switches on the remote for the vibrator held inside her body, and tightens her thighs against the safety harness. She imagines Gipsy's reactor switching on, glowing bright and hot. Gipsy would extend a dildo from the center of that heat, impaling Mako on it. Mako's hand stills on the piers as she allows herself to succumb to the vibration buzzing inside her. Gipsy would fuck her fiercely, Mako's body slowly dissolving as the blaze of Gipsy's heart ate her alive. Mako hears a sudden loud clatter of metal sounds behind her as something crashes into something else, and she comes silently.

\- - -

Gipsy has been wounded, nearly destroyed. Mako healed her. Gipsy could be hurt again, could – despite Mako's best efforts – shatter under hammer blows or giant teeth. But Mako knows she can put Gipsy back together again, as many times as it takes. She will always have Gipsy.


End file.
